hero108fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cricada Castle
Cricada Castle is the twenty-first episode of Hero: 108: Reborn. Synopsis The crickets and cicadas of Cricada Castle engage the Do-Re-Mi Band in musical competition. Plot The episode begins in darkness. Torches are then lit, revealing that scene is a thick pine forest. In the light of one of the torches Rattle Diva is visible. Slowly and silently, she picks up her instrument and begins to strum. After a few moments, she begins to sing, as well. She begins telling the story of a warrior who is said to have fought the sun. This warrior, when he was young, came into the possession of a magic sword, which he used to defeat many enemies. As she sings, Panda King and Giraffe King step out of the shadows, playing their own instruments. Additionally, another torch reveals a masked human, who enacts the story of the warrior as it is sung. The story continues, telling that this warrior fought many great battles. Later this warrior met and fell in love with a woman, the daughter of the emperor, for whom he planned to renounce his ways. However, when he was to marry her, he offended the emperor, and the two began an ongoing feud. Eventually, the emperor sent an army of many humans and animals, all of whom the warrior defeated singlehandedly. When he returned home, he found that his wife had come to hate him, for she was frightened and horrified that he had destroyed so many. She reveals that her father had given her a magic knife capable of standing against his sword, and the two fight one another. At this time, Frog King and his frogs enter, vocalizing softly. At last the warrior defeats his wife, but is distraught that he has harmed the woman he loves. He thus seeks out the sun, so that by defeating it, light may no longer be cast upon the shameful deed he has wrought. But meeting with the sun, he is finally defeated in battle, and so the story ends. As this is enacted, bright flashes of brilliant light meet the masked actor, who collapses. After this conclusion, there is raucous applause, and it is revealed that this was a show performed in front of all of Big Green. The members of the Do-Re-Mi Band bow, as do the actors, who reveal themselves to be Lin Chung playing the warrior, Mystique Sonia as his wife, and Mighty Ray as the sun, with other members of the First and Second Squads in supporting roles. Applause continues for a while, but eventually dies out as the audience begins to return home. Eventually, only Rattle Diva is left. She continues to play her instrument, being the only one dissatisfied with her performance. She practices in near darkness for a while, until suddenly the forest begins to grow light again. The source is revealed to be a small band of crickets, some of whom carry lanterns. They greet her with music of their own. After pausing briefly, she replies, again, musically, and they look very pleased. They continue playing music and wander deeper into the forest. Hesitantly, Rattle Diva follows them, until she is no longer visible in the depths of the shadows. The scene then skips forward to the next day, when Lin Chung is meditating in the Forest Bamboo Forest. He remains in this tranquility for several days, and the sun moves across the sky and the weather changes throughout this time. On the final day which is very rainy, music begins to be audible from the distance, finally shaking him from meditation. Jumping onto his turtle, who had theretofore been sleeping, he takes off in the direction of the of the source. He soon comes to a castle nestled deep in the forest, where there are numerous crickets and cicadas. Also visible is Rattle Diva. Seeing nothing troubling, he settles done in his vantage point and listens to the music. However, as the rain continues, he becomes cold and sneezes loudly, alerting the assembly below to his presence. Infuriated by his presence, they rush toward him angrily, Rattle Diva included, who has an exceedingly peculiar expression. Meanwhile, at Big Green base, Mystique Sonia is playing her flute with Panda King, while Yaksha fumes silently. After the song concludes, she asks Panda King about how Rattle Diva has not been seen in several days. She admits that, while this is not the longest Rattle Diva has been gone, she nonetheless feels uneasy about it. At this time, Lin Chung bursts in, claiming that he has found Rattle Diva. He adds that he believes she is under the control of the crickets and cicadas. Mr. NoHands enters as well, speaking of his plan to rescue her, and asking where Mighty Ray and Jumpy are. Sonia tells him that they went out; she does not know where. Concluding that they cannot wait for them, the remaining members of First Squad set out, along with Panda King and Giraffe King, who, being unable to ride regular turtles, do to their weight and height respectively, ride giant turtles instead. Appearances *Rattle Diva *Giraffe King *Panda King *Frog King *Assorted frogs *Lin Chung *Mystique Sonia *Peacock Queen (cameo) *Octopus King (cameo) *Kowloon *Hurricane Lee *Commander ApeTrully (cameo) *Woo the Wise (cameo) *Lion King (cameo) *Mano (cameo) *Rosefinch (cameo) *Jumpy Ghostface *Assorted humans *Assorted turtles *Assorted cicadas *Assorted crickets Category:Hero: 108: Reborn